Happiness To The Misfortune
by JapanEmoGirl
Summary: A series of oneshots focused around Germany, Italy, and sometimes Holy Roman Empire. GerIta HRExChibitalia fluff
1. Reunite

The wind blew, as if telling the now grown boy to move forward. The Thirty Year war was over, finally, and the newly proud nation sat tall on his horse, a small smile on his face, and his thoughts going to home. How would things be different? How would the people he knew and loved be different? How would Italy be different?

Italy...

The Holy Roman Empires smile faded a bit. What if Italy didn't remember him? What if she didn't love him anymore? What if it was only a confession of a child? A kiss, and love of a child... what if she moved on? It's been over thirty years sense they have last seen each other. She most likely won't see him in that light anymore. Holy Rome had meant everything he said. Everything he said to Italy. What if she didn't mean anything she said?

Lord, help him. He was more nervous than ever.

Holy Rome prayed in his seat on his horse. A solider next to him nudged his shoulder, "Hey, sir, aren't you happy to finally be going home?"

The blonde male looked up at his comrade, before looking ahead, "Yes. We are almost there, aren't we?"

"Yes, sir. Ten more miles. What will be the first thing you will do?"

Holy Rome didn't say as word right away, "... Find my sweetheart."

The solider smirked, and wiggled his eyebrow, which made Holy Rome's cheeks turn a slight pink.

"Look! We're here!" Holy Rome heard someone say.

* * *

"Italy," Hungary put a hand on the male in front of her. He didn't turn, his eyes were to glued on the road ahead of him, "he most likely will not come today. Maybe tomorrow."

Italy grabbed at his dress, wrinkling it slightly, "... I've waited for what seemed like forever," he mumbled, "I want to see him when he first comes. I don't want to wait another minute."

Hungary sighed, but smiled, "I know you love him, but suppers ready-"

"I'll eat later. Let me stay out here for a little longer."

The taller one of the two gave a worried look. Surely it wasn't healthy to eat dinner on a different time then you normally do. But, she sighed, once again, and tried, walking away, "All right, but when it starts getting dark, I want you to come home."

Italy nodded in response, and heard Hungary leave. He sat on the ground, leaning on a wall. His eyes still glued. Italy had heard word that Holy Roman Empire survived war, and that he was coming home. Everyday, Italy would wait for him in this spot. It's been weeks, but he has not given up. Italy did mean what he said to the solider when he left. He did love him. Forever. And, he will wait for him.

It was beginning to get dark, and Italy groaned. Another day of no Holy Rome. He got up, dusted his dress, and turned to leave. But, he stopped when he heard the feet of horses. Turning, he grew wide-eyed at the sight. In the distance, men came on horses, one in front was a now grown Holy Roman Empire, "Holy Rome?" Italy breathed out, before smiling widely and giggling, "Holy Rome!"

Upon hearing his name, said blonde looked up, and saw a taller Italy. He was smiling, waving his arms at him. Holy Rome grinned big, and kicked his horse, making it go faster, "S-Sir-!" he heard his comrade say, but he didn't listen. He was to busy trying to go faster.

Maybe a little to fast.

Holy Rome tried to stop the horse, but he couldn't. So, he jumped off. He landed on his feet, and the horse fell, not harmed. Holy Rome ran the rest of the way, Italy doing the same. Arms spread, Italy jumped on Holy Rome, who picked him up in an embarrass, and spun him around. Italy laughed, Holy Rome sat him down, and they stood there, in each others arms. Italy nuzzled his head in the blondes neck, and breathed happily, "Holy Rome..."

"Italy, I told you I'd come back..."

"I believed you," Italy pulled away, smiled up at the Holy Roman Empire, "now, it's time for me to grant my promise. I will made you sweets, and stay with you forever..."

Holy Rome turned red, and smiled. He stared at Italy lovingly for a while, then leaned down, catching the Italians lips.

_I will always love you. Even to the end of time, and then some..._


	2. The Past Was The Past

"Germany, have you ever been in love?"

Germany looked at the upside down Italian on his office couch. The question was so sudden, and out of the blue. Germany cleared his throat, and continued to work, "Vhy do you ask?"

Italy flipped, so he was now sitting right side up, "Just wondering. You-a seem like a pretty serious guy. Was there-a sweet woman once that made you-a have a sweet side?"

Germany didn't have the think about that. He stopped writing, however, and just stared at his paper. He sighed, "... Yes,there vas zis girl. It vas so long ago. Back vhen I vas just a little boy."

This sparked Italys curiosity, "Really?! Ve~ What was she-a like?"

Germany leaned back in his chair. He closed his eyes, trying to think about his past lover, "She vas very vhinney," He began. Italy blinked, "und ate a lot. She loved to paint, und even taught me to, once. She vas very beautiful. Her singing vas the best I've ever heard."

"What happened to-a her?"

Germany sighed, and went back to work, "I vent to var. Never saw her again."

Italy frowned, "Why didn't you? Did she-a love you back? What was her-a name?"

"Vhy are you asking to many questions?!" Germany yelled, "it doesn't matter what happened! It was in the past!"

Italy trembled. He said sorry, and left the room, closing the door behind him. A few minutes later, Italy came back, hoping Germany had cooled down. He reached for the door, and stopped, "Germany...?" He whispered, pressing his ear against the door.

For the first time ever, Italy could have sworn he heard Germany crying.


	3. Approval

"So, this is the boy that you wanted me to meet?" Romano questioned, pointing towards a boy in the distance, who was sitting in a yellow field of flowers, "What's so special about _him?"_

_"Si,"_ Italy answered. He tugged at his green dress nervously, and gave a shy smile in his brothers direction, "he is the Holy Roman Empire. He's my best friend, and, um," Italy played with his fingers.

"Oh, no!" Romano grew angry fast, "You are NOT going to say that he stole your heart, or something, right?"

"H-He did," Italy bit his lip, and smiled again, "I want you two to meet, and like each other."

Romano huffed, and stomped over to Holy Rome, who saw him and looked at him questionably, "Hey, idiot," Romano started, "do you like my little Italy?"

Holy Roman Empire blushed, and looked from Italy, then to Romano, "U-Um! W-Who are you?"

"I'm his big brother, Romano! You are Holy Roman Empire! Answer my question!"

Holy Roman Empire stood up, and gave a scary look, something he does when he doesn't know how to say or do his feelings. Italy trembled, and hid behind Romano, "Ah! He's _scary!"_

_"Idioto!"_ Romano stood his ground and gave Holy Rome a scary look back, "Why are you making little Italy cry?!"

Holy Rome back up a bit, before running away, "I'm sorry!"

Romano turned towards Italy, and sighed, "That's the guy? He made you cry!"

"He always makes me cry,"

"WHAT?!" Romano grabbed Italy's hand, and stomped away, "I'll never forgive anyone who makes you cry, Italy! Never!"

* * *

"VE! GERMANY'S BEING SCARY AGAIN!"

Romano growled, "That potato bastard! He reminds me to much of that Holy Rome guy back when we were kids." he mumbled as he went to go save Italy.


	4. Goodbye

Feliciano fell to the bed. He held Ludwig's shirt, the only thing he had left of him, closely to his chest. How could he be so stupid? Letting someone into his heart, and hurting them. The only bad thing Ludwig ever did, was love Feliciano too much. It was selfish, and wrong of the Italian to go and betray him like that. To cheat on him.

_Cheater_ was all Feliciano was now.

Though, Feliciano was happy Ludwig came into the room when he did. That stupid Francis was about to molest him. He was about to take Felicianos innocents. Of course, the short Italian tried to fight back, but it didn't help. All he could do was lay there, as Francis felt him all around. He was about to get to _that place_ when the German walked in. Feliciano would never forget the look on his face.

First it was shock, then confusion, then anger. Pure anger. Feliciano could have sworn that he had seen his eyes turn red with rage. Ludwig didn't say a word, though. He just stared for a moment, then walked out of the room in a hurry, slamming the door shut so hard that cracks appeared on the walls. Using this, Feliciano pushed Francis off, who fell on the floor, and ran after Ludwig.

But, no matter what he said, what he did, Ludwig wouldn't believe him. Feliciano would cry, and fall to the ground, and even beg Ludwig to come back. To forgive him for something he didn't do.

After a while, Feliciano started to believe himself that he cheated. That he did this on purpose. Ludwig would almost shut the door on Feliciano whenever he came to his house now, and he won't answer his calls. Feliciano can't talk to him, or even look at him, anymore.

"I cheated," Feliciano said, in a muffled whisper as he lifted Ludwig's shirt to his face, smelling what was left of the Germans sent, "I'm nothing more the garbage... I love you, Ludwig... I always will, even if you don't love me back..."


End file.
